Moon's Power, Avenger's love
by DarkDreamer15
Summary: SasukexOc Kage Yue, a girl with a hard past. watch as she struggles liviing in konoha and dealing with her past and the emotion called love she swore never to feel again. not much romance until later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Moon's Power**

**Chapter 1**

Meeting Yamanaka Ino 

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories yet, but I promise that there will be new chapters soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, but I do own Kage Yue and any other characters I might decide to add. So without further delay, on with the story!

Ok. Yue's bio is in the story but this is what she looks like. Ok she has pale silver hair that goes up to her ankles, which she keeps untied, very light almost hyuuga-like eyes and a crescent moon tattoo on her forehead. She wears a black fishnet shirt covered by a black t-shirt. Also she has black fishnet shorts covered by a black skirt that has a slit up each thigh and a pair of black ninja sandals. Yue's kunai pouch is around her waist while her shrikunen holster is around her right thigh. Other stuff she has on is arm guards and a crescent moon choker on her neck. Her hiate is on her neck like Hinata.

'I thought that I loved you, but I guess it was all a lie. You were never there for me; I guess I was trying so hard to fool myself. I lost sight of those who actually saw the truth and paid for my mistakes.'

**Kage Yue **

**Age: 13**

**D.O.B: October 15, 1993**

Height: 5'2 

**Weight: 100 pounds**

Blood type: O 

**History: her clan was annihilated at age 5. Last known surviving member. Graduated from the academy at age 5. Became a chunin ate age 5. Became a jounin at age 6. Became an ANBU at age 6.**

**Origin: Hidden Mist Village**

**Current rank: ANBU captain**

"Well that is a pretty impressive accomplishment for a kunoichi so young as yourself Yue-chan. So you would like to become a leaf shinobi? Are you certain that this is what you would like to do?" The Hokage asked as he looked over at the girl.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I am very sure that I want to become a leaf shinobi. There is too much sorrow in my past for me to remain where I was." Yue said very softly as she looked away from the Hokage.

'Very well, as you wish. I shall put you on as an ANB"

"NO. Sir would you please put me in as a genin? I would rather not let the people here know me as a deadly weapon but rather as a fellow low ranked kunoichi. Besides, they are my age, and most of my career was spent with those older than me." Yue said softly like before.

It confused the Hokage to say the least but he was fine with the girl's request. So he agreed and said that she would be placed in team 7 and that she would meet them later. So nodding to the Hokage, Yue left silently to take a look around Konoha. 'It's very peaceful here, well right now that is. I just hope that I can find some peace of mind around here…' Yue thought as she walked around. Sighing she continued to walk around until she found a flower shop. The name said: Yamanaka Flower Store. So she decided to go in.

"Hello there, welcome! My name is Ino. Is there anything you need?" A blond girl with blue eyes asked? She seemed really glad that there was someone to talk to so Yue decided to talk to her.

"Hello Ino, my name is Kage Yue, but please call me Yue. It's very nice to be here. Actually, I was looking for a bouquet of peonies. Would you happen to have some?" Yue asked as a gentile smile crossed her face.

"Sure! Let me show you!" Ino said happily. Coming out from behind the counter, the blond took the hand of the silver haired girl and lead her to the peonies. "You know, I've never seen you here before, are you new around here?"

"Yes I am. I just recently became a genin and will be meeting my new team this afternoon." Yue responded while she picked up a flower and smelt the wonderful fragrance. "Hokage-sama said that I will be joining team 7."

"What! You're so lucky! You're on Sasuke-kun's team! Don't you dare try to take him! He's mine ok?" Ino said as she looked at the girl.

Giggling softly she looked at the blond and smiled. " Don't worry Ino-san, he is yours. I think I've had my fair share of romance already. I don't plan on anything like that anytime soon." She said as a sad smile swept across her face as an old wound seemed to reopen.

"Oh well that's good. But you know, you are very pretty. I wouldn't be surprised if someone fell for you." Ino told Yue as another smile played on her lips.

Shaking her head, Yue laughed a little. "No Ino-san, I'm pretty sure that you are much prettier than me. I am nothing out of the ordinary. With blond hair and blue eyes, surely you are much prettier than me?"

"Oh well, umm, thank you Yue-chan. But please just call me Ino. I feel old when you call me Ino-san." She said as she blushed a little.

"Oh? It's alright Ino-san. I wouldn't want to be disrespectful. Well, I think I'll be buying this bouquet of peonies then." Yue said as she handed Ino the flowers.

"Sure Yue-chan, just let me wrap these up for you. Alright here you are. Free of charge!" Ino said happily

"No, no. Here I couldn't do that Ino-san." Yue said as she tried to pay for them.

"No Yue-chan I insist! This is a token of our friendship alright?" She replied as she gave Yue the flowers. Bowing, Yue said thank you before leaving. 'Yue, I know that we're going to be best friends.'

To be continued.

Hello again! Well I hope you liked this story. I've had this idea on my mind for a little bit so I decided to put it up. I hope it was ok. Please review and give me your opinion. Thank you!

D.D.15


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon's Power**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the team**

AN: Hello. Here's the next chappie! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and never will. I only own Kage Yue and this plot. So on with the story!

"Excuse me, are you Kage-san?" A chuunin with a scar across the bridge of his nose and hair up in a ponytail asked.

"Yes I am. Is there anything that you need sir?" Yue asked as she looked over to the man.

"Hokage-sama wishes to speak to you Kage-san." The chuunin said as he bowed to the girl.

"I see. Very well, I shall go at once." Bowing back she did a quick jutsu and transported to the Hokage tower. Walking to the Office she greeted the guards. " Hello, the Hokage wishes to speak to me?" They nodded and let her in.

"Ahh, here she is. Welcome Kage-san, please meet your knew teammates." The hokage said signaling for her to introduce her self.

"Konichiwa minna (Hello everyone), my name is Kage Yue, but please call me Yue. I am honored to be a part of your team." She said bowing to them.

"Hey! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! The girl beside me is Haruno Sakura and the guy at the end is Uchiha Sasuke. This is our sensei, Hatake Kakashi." A blond haired boy introduced happily as his teammates gave him an annoyed glare.

"Well now that we're done here, why don't we do some training?" Kakashi said as they bowed to the hokage before they left.

(**In a forest clearing**)

"So Yue, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself." Kakashi suggested as they looked at the girl.

"Yes sensei. As you all know, I am Kage Yue. I am 13 years old. I like basically anything and am open-minded about things. I have no dislikes. My hobbies are training and doing anything artistic. As for dreams… well…that is rather…private." Yue said as another sad smile and painful memories came to her. 'I'd rather not tell them yet if it can be avoided…'

"Hum, I see. Ok then, lets see how good you are, why don't you spar against me and we'll see what you need to work on." Kakashi said as the other three looked at Yue in pity with the loss she was about to face.

"Hai sensei." With that, they got into fighting positions. 'Hum, should I show them my power? No, I'll let them think that I'm weak.' Yue thought as she pretended to be nervous.

"Now don't be nervous Yue. Try your best and I'll go easy on you." Kakashi said as his eye arched making it look like he was smiling at her. Then he pulled out a book, which Yue instantly recognized.

'Sensei reads those books? Disgusting.' Yue thought as she shook her head a little. Soon they started a little fight, which ended quickly making it look like Yue was weak.

"Yue, you need a lot of work. Your taijutsu is terrible and your ninjutsu was even worse. Also, your genjutsu was the worst out of then all. We'll need to work hard if you're ever to become a good kunoichi." Kakashi said, as he was surprised at how such a weak girl could have become a shinobi. 'No. She's hiding her true power. I can feel her chakra and it's much too powerful for her to be this weak. She's even worse than Sakura by that display she did. But I can sense her chakra is higher than Sasuke and Naruto's combined, even with the added power of the kyuubi! I'll need to talk to her.'

"Aww don't worry Yue-chan, I'm sure that you'll get better!" Sakura said to the defeated kunoichi. 'Wow! Even I'm better than that!' Sakura thought as she helped the girl up.

"Thank you Sakura-san. I hope that I will improve." Yue said gently with a soft smile. 'They really don't need to know I'm an ANBU.' She thought.

"Alright guys. Sasuke and Naruto, you two spar and Sakura, you watch and stop it if it gets out of control. I need to train Yue." So with that they were off. Kakashi walked with Yue until they far enough that the other three couldn't hear them.

"So Yue, would you mind telling me why you held back so much that you looked incredibly weak and pathetic?" Kakashi said bluntly getting straight to the point.

"What are you talking about Sensei? I tried my best against you and I lost." Yue said calmly. 'Oh no he knows.'

"No Yue, you know exactly what I'm talking about so don't lie. You didn't even suppress your chakra and you expect me to believe that you are weak? I find that hard to believe. You are not a genin are you?" Kakashi said as eyed the girl.

"…No, I'm not. I am actually an ANBU captain from the hidden mist. I was also the next in line for being the Mizukage. I left and came here and requested to be a genin. So please Sensei, do not tell my teammates about this. I would prefer not to speak about my past with them." Yue said

"I see. Yue, I have a suggestion for you. You will remain on my genin team but how about you do special missions so that you will not get rusty."

"Hai Sensei, that sounds reasonable. I shall speak to hokage-sama about it." She answered.

"Good, now lets go back and see how they're doing."

To be continued.

Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!

D.D.15


End file.
